Final Fantasy Bedtime Story
by DMGeorge
Summary: Everyone has a good time...


" I have the urge for a big chocolate bar," said Tifa in a very flirtatious voice.

"I can arrange for that, baby" Barret said to her as he gave a wink to Cloud. Cloud smirked back at him, but on the inside, he was saddened. He was mad that Barret was coming on to Tifa when he knew that Cloud liked her.

Tifa walked through a doorway that was hidden in the wall. She stopped and turned back to Barret and motioned for him to follow. His big black cock was erect and ready to explode. He followed in and locked the door behind him. "On your knees, bitch!" he told Tifa in a very dominant manner. Tifa kneeled on the ground in front of him, her boobs almost busting out of her low-cut shirt. She pulled down Barret's pants and licked her lips at the sight of the sweet delight that was revealed.

Tifa licked Barret's dick from base to tip before opening wide to accommodate the head with her lips. She sucked hard on Barret's 'chocolate bar' and used her hands to stroke the rest of his cock that wouldn't fit in her mouth and to tickle his balls. Barret moaned and grabbed her hair. "Best chocolate money can buy, ain't it, my little hoe?" She simply moaned in response making him jerk in her mouth.

Unbeknownst to them, Cloud was hungrily watching them through a small hole in the wall. Cloud had it bad for Tifa, and Barret too. He often fantasized about being fucked up the ass by Barret's machine gun arm and burying his face in Tifa's sweet, over sized melons. Cloud could hardly take the strain in his pants anymore and pushed them down enough to relieve the pressure and started lightly fondling his erection. He started to stroke himself to match Tifa's sucking as he watched them go at it.

It wasn't long before Tifa had Barret coming all over her face and shirt. Then Barret pulled her to her feet and impatiently ripped off her shirt and pulled down her shorts and panties. He pushed her and she fell back onto the bed that was there and lay with her legs spread wide. Barret crawled up to her positioned himself quickly before thrusting deep inside her. Tifa screamed in sheer ecstasy. With that, Cloud pulled back from the wall and squirted come so high that it hit the ceiling. Barret continued to fuck Tifa pulling gasps and moans from her with each thrust but unable to make her come before he did.

Unsatisfied with him she pushed him off of her and walked out to find Cloud. Barret followed to take her back. As he walked out the door the Cloud's come dripped off the ceiling onto his head. Barret looked up to see what it was and it then dripped again onto his lips. He licked it off and spit it on the ground. Tifa kept walking over to Cloud and shoved his head into her oversized chest. Cloud moaned in happiness. Barret was infuriated. "You short-dicked little blonde midget, I am going to kick you in your tiny ass nuts."

"Just you try," said Cloud after reluctantly pulling head away from Tifa. Barret came over and kicked him in the nuts and Cloud fell over in pain. Tifa hit Barret upside the head and told him that if he didn't act decent she would never let him fuck her again.

"Whatever, you stupid whore, I don't need you anyway."

"Fuck you then", said Tifa.

"You did. Numerous times," Barret replied with a impish grin and walked away.

Tifa grimaced at his fleeting form then turned to Cloud. She helped Cloud back to his feet and told him that she would make his feel much better. He looked at her excitedly. She grinned and led him into the room that she and Barret were just in. She stripped off his clothes to match her naked state and sat him down on the bed. She leaned down and started licking and sucking on his balls. Cloud got so excited that he shot come right into Tifa's eye. Tifa yelled and clutched her eye because it burned so much. "You little horny bastard!"

Cloud was so embarrassed that he ran out of the room and down a flight of stairs. He went down a hallway and found a door that he had never seen before. He tried to open it, but it was locked. "God damn it!" shouted Cloud. He kicked the door so hard it busted open. Standing naked before him was Barret. Before Cloud could run away, Barret grabbed him and threw him against a wall. Cloud was knocked unconscious.

When Cloud woke up he found that he was handcuffed to the head of a bed and his legs were spread and bound tightly. Barret appeared from the side of the bed and started to caress Cloud's body with his machine gun arm. He ran it up Cloud's legs, around his penis, up his chest, and back down again.

Cloud desperately wanted to get out of this. After Barret was done with his caressing he took out a large black feather and began to tickle Cloud's nuts with it. Cloud was yelling for help now, so Barret took a dirty thong and shoved it into Cloud's mouth and taped it shut. All of a sudden the door flew open. Tifa rushed into the room. "What the fuck are you doing here!" yelled Barret. She rushed over to Cloud and removed the gag. "Watch out, Tifa!"

Tifa awoke later in a dark dungeon-like room vaguely remembering what had occurred prior to this. The lights were dimmed so low that she was barely able to make out her surroundings. She knew from the crisp cold air turning her nipples erect and the rough surface of the table, onto which she was stretched out and chained to, that she was quite naked. Her head was encased in a cage-like contraption restricted head movement.

All of a sudden the lights went completely out, but for a single flame from a candle that was slowly coming toward her. The outline of the figure started to take shape, but she could not make out who it was. It was to small to be Barret, or even to be Cloud. She squirmed around trying to find a way out. She hated laying exposed like this in the dark. The person reached the table and leaned down over her so that she could see their face.. It was a female. It was Aerith, the flower girl.

"How do you like my little setup?" Aerith asked as she set the candle down next to Tifa's head.

"What's going on? I don't understand any of this," said Tifa.

"Oh, you will. Soon enough," said Aerith. She reached into the large front pocket of the butcher's apron that she was wearing and pulled out a rusty pair of needle-nosed pliers. Tifa strained her neck to she what Aerith was doing. At the sight of the tool her heart started racing and her breath became shallow. She started to stutter and tried to ask why. But then she let out a terrible scream as Aerith clamped the pliers down on one of her nipples and ripped the flesh clear from her body.

Tears flowed freely from Tifa's eyes as did the blood from where her flesh was torn. Aerith watched her writhe and cry in a silence that chilled Tifa to the bone. When she was able to muster up enough energy, Tifa screamed at her "You fucking whore! What the fuck did I ever do to you?!"

"Nothing, I just hate you," Aerith replied. She then grabbed Tifa's other nipple with the pliers and slowly twisted it around until it also was separated from her body.

poured the hot wax all over Tifa's body. Tifa couldn't take it anymore. She screamed and tried to bust out of the shackles.

Aerith injected something into Tifa's arm and she instantly fell asleep. While Tifa was asleep, close to a coma Aerith screwed her with a dildo until the table was thoroughly soaked. Aerith then sucked on the dildo.

Aerith always had a fascination with Tifa. Aerith was always waiting for this day. After she was finished she placed a two roses on Tifa.

Sunshine shone in through the bars of the dungeon windows. Tifa awoke with a start, she hoped she was dreaming last night but when she tried to get up she realized it wasn't. It was all too real. And she also felt something on top of her. It was roses. She felt sick and eventually vomited all over herself. A door creaked open. Aerith appeared within it's frame. "Aw, my baby got sick." She opened up the head cage and cleaned her off with a moldy cloth. Tifa bit her when she went to wipe her mouth. Aerith slapped her so hard it bled and then stuffed the moldy, vomit cloth in her mouth. " How dare you bite me you senseless whore. I should kill you now." She put her hands around her throat and squeezed. Tifa gasped for air. Then Aerith released her grip. "Try anything stupid again and I will finish it next time.

Tifa lay there tears flowing out of her eyes. Her vision was blurry. Aerith walked out and came back in with a red hot iron. At the mere sight of this Tifa screamed so hard that it was heard over the moldy cloth. Aerith walked over and branded her name on her stomach. "That's to show everyone that you're my property and to make sure that you never forget me." There was a loud bang and all of a sudden Aerith lay dead on the floor with a bullet in her head. Barret stood over her lifeless corpse. "Stupid bitch, thinking she owns you, when everyone knows that I own you." Even though Tifa was pissed at Barret she was so happy to see him.

But instead of letting her go, he had to have his way with her first. He crawled on top of Tifa, who was much too weak now to push him away. He took one of the roses and put it in his mouth. He smirked at her. The pain was getting to Tifa and she soon blacked out again. Barret turned her body over and was just about to pound his thick cock into her ass when Yuffie appeared at the door and yelled. "OMG Barret, what the fuck are you doing?!?!"

"What's it look like hoe?" he said. Yuffie started to cry. "But… I though you loved me…" Barret sighed and threw Tifa's limp body aside. "Sugar you know you the only one I want." He pushed her up against the wall and started making out with her. He felt all up and down her body and she was stroking his cock. From the corner of the dungeon room Vincent Valentine was jerking off silently. He was in love with the young and very flexible Yuffie, but she never returned his feelings so he made do with watching her fuck Barret from the darkness that he was always used to.

But then he got an idea. Something that would make him feel a little better. He stuffed his cock back into his pants and slowly inched over and stole Tifa and took her away to his room to make some… adjustments. Meanwhile Cloud was still chained up in Barret's room, alone. "Help!" he cried out. "I'm chained up in here, and I'm naked!" He started to weep like a little sissy boy because nobody cared. Somewhere, far off in the distance, Cait Sith was singing songs about cum to little children and Red XIII was dancing and acting them out in a pink leotard.

Several hours later Tifa awoke again in another strange and awkward situation. She looked around and noticed she was tied to a soft bed this time with black velvet rope. She noticed someone in the corner and gasped. "Vincent? What's going on here?" "Silence, Yuffie, my darling. For now you are mine one and only and we shall be together forever."

He noticed that Tifa had a very confused look on her face. He smirked and pulled out a mirror and let her see herself. Her jaw fell open and she was at a loss for words. The freak had cut her hair and dressed her just the same at Yuffie. It'd be hard to tell the difference if it weren't for the fact that Tifa was much better endowed then the other girl. Though Vincent didn't seem to mind.

Vincent pulled off his red velvety cape and exposed a very pale and hairy body. "Look, Vincent, I've been through enough, let me go and I promise that I will do you a favor really soon." Pleaded Tifa. "Sorry, but I can't," he said and stood next to the bed. He picked up a cloth from the stand next to him and tied it around her mouth. "I just can't take it anymore, I want to fuck you and I want to fuck you now." He jumped on top of her and thrust in with all of his might. After 20 minutes of hard fucking. He came all over her tits and the holes there that were once nipples. The come seeped in her cuts and it burned. She screamed through. "Yes, my dear, my love." Then he collapsed next to her and fell asleep.

Tifa wanted to die right about now. The pain was just too excruciating. Cloud had given up, when all of a sudden Barret walked in naked and stuck his dick in his mouth. Cloud bit it as hard as he could. Barret was mad, so he kicked Cloud in the nuts as hard as he could. Cloud cried like a sissy little boy. So Barret gagged him and hit him in the head with his machine gun arm. Cloud lay there unconscious as Barret just whacked him in the head with his dick.

Meanwhile Tifa had given up and came to the conclusion that she would be someone's, bitch forever. Meanwhile Barret snuck up to Vincent's room and found him sound asleep next to what appeared to be his love. His body tensed with rage. He always knew the gothic creep had some stupid crush on his bitch, but he never thought he'd kidnap her. He raised up his gun arm and fired at Vincent. Blinded by rage, he missed. Vincent jumped out of bed and grabbed his pistol. He started to cry like the emo bitch that he was. There Barret was, trying to take his love away from him again. But he wouldn't let her go without a fight this time.

Tifa watched helplessly from the bed as the two men shot back and forth at each other. All of a sudden they both hit their mark at the same time and died. Back in the dungeon the real Yuffie found Tifa's nipples and tried to eat them, but she choked and died. Without anyone to free them, Tifa and Cloud starved to dead in a few days.

And that children is why parrots roll around in dung to ward off the sunlight and pineapple cake wheels.


End file.
